Dwayne Johnson
Early Life Dwayne Johnson is the son of retired Hero Rocky Johnson who is Afro-Canadian and Ata Fitisemanu Maivia who is Samoan royalty and daughter of retired hero high chief Peter Miavia. Growing up, Dwayne was always around super heroes looking up to them and most importantly his father as role models. Dwayne lived in San Francisco for most of his childhood until the end of 10th grade when the government put a ban on superheroes. This ended the golden age for supers and his father had to get a normal job. As he entered 11th grade, Johnson's father's job required his relocation to Bethlehem, Pennsylvania, in the state's rugged Lehigh Valley region. For Johnson, the Lehigh Valley proved a huge cultural shift from what he had known and seen in the San Francisco Bay Area in his early youth. But Johnson welcomed the change and assimilated quickly in the new area. In Bethlehem, Johnson began to cultivate an intense athleticism, following in the footsteps of his father and grandfather. He began playing football at Bethlehem's Freedom High School, a member of what was then known as the East Penn Conference (recently renamed the Lehigh Valley Conference). The conference was - and continues to be - one of the highest quality high school football and wrestling conferences in the United States. In football, the conference has produced a considerable amount of high-level Division I collegiate and NFL football talent. Known for its blue collar ruggedness, the Lehigh Valley proved a hand-in-glove match for Johnson, who fit in well with the area's street toughness. That toughness carried to his football play, where Johnson began, for the first time, to face high quality players and began to excel amidst the area's extraordinary athletic competitiveness. He would later credit the high level of athletic competitiveness he encountered in the Lehigh Valley with building the foundation for his lifelong passion for winning and embracing challenge. In addition to playing football at Freedom High School, he also was a member of the high school's track and field team. Johnson has said one of his most enduring athletic memories was his participation on the Freedom High School football team when they beat cross-town rival Liberty High School in his senior year, saying: "I can still remember holding that trophy up in the air, running a lap with it. We had an awful year my senior year, but as long as we beat Liberty, nothing else mattered". Miami University Johnson received collegiate football scholarship offers from several universities and settled on the University of Miami in Coral Gables, Florida, one of the top football programs in the nation. While the University of Miami football program did not openly recruit Johnson, he entered try-outs as a "walk on" for the program and made the team, playing defensive tackle. He was part of the Miami Hurricanes' National Championship team. After an injury kept him sidelined, Johnson was replaced by Warren Sapp, who went on to be drafted by the Tampa Bay Buccaneers and played with the Oakland Raiders. Baltimore Ravens Linebacker and former NFL Defensive Player of the Year Ray Lewis also played with Johnson on the Miami Hurricanes. After his graduation from the University of Miami, Johnson, who was drafted by the NFL, signed a three-year contract with the Denver Broncos of the NFL, but was cut from the team 3 months later, without playing a game. While a student at the University of Miami, Johnson met his future wife Dany Garcia, who also was a University of Miami student at the time. Garcia, who graduated from the University of Miami, is the founder of a Miami-based wealth management firm. The two have remained close to their alma mater, giving a $2 million donation in 2006 to build a living room at the university's alumni center for visiting alumni. Additionally, Dany is a member of the University of Miami's Board of Trustees. Johnson graduated from the University of Miami in 1995 with dual degrees in criminology and physiology. Training to Become a Superhero Along with his father and grandfather, several members of Johnson's family are current and former Super Heroes and Villians, including his uncles, the Wild Samoans (Afa and Sika Anoai), and cousins such as former terrorizer of Los Angeles Yokozuna, former defender of Detroit Rikishi and the Villainous Umaga (formerly known as Jamal). When he declared his intention to join the family business once the ban on super heroes was lifted, his father resisted, but agreed to train his son himself, warning him that he would not go easy on him. With help from the first openly Gay super hero Pat Patterson, Johnson learned enough to start defending Cities. Johnson first fought crime under the alias Rocky Maivia, a combination of his father and grandfather's Hero names. Johnson was the world’s first third-generation Super Hero. Early Struggles-24 He started protecting cities all over the west and mid-west coasts and gained early success, ultimately becoming the city of Chicago’s resident hero. However, citizens quickly grew sick Rocky’s “half ass” attempts at being a hero by only protecting them of high level threats but never being around to help the little every day citizens of Chicago and also in part to the exploded popularity of Stone Cold Steve Austin who became the go to super hero of los Angeles after his public fights against the corrupt and feared Vince McMahon who secretly ruled all the crime of Los Angeles through money, power, and fear. Despite often being loudly booed and jeered with chants of "Die Rocky, Die!" and "Rocky Sucks!" from crowds when he would attempt to stop villains, Johnson put on a smile and acted as if the crowd were cheering as they were "supposed to". Rocky then had an open to the public wedding to his girlfriend Dany Garcia on May 3, a day after his 25th birthday. The wedding which was thought to be sold out and packed, was empty and citizens showed there contempt for Rocky. Rocky was embraced and started to hate the people who he thought were being ungrateful. Soon another hero named Owen Hart came to Chicago and challenged Rocky for the right to protect Chicago as the people cannot be protected by a hero they don’t respect. The Rock-25 After losing to Owen Hart, Rocky felt great shame and his hate for the people of the America grew so much Johnson joined the Villainous Nation of Domination a group of African Americans who felt slighted by the people of America. Contrary to Rocky Maivia's super-nice guy personality, Johnson described his new persona, The Rock, as his true self. The Rock was a bully, eventually driving out the Nation's leader Faarooq. He began feuding with both heroes Steve Austin and Ken Shamrock. Austin, then reigning Defender of Chicago, defeated the Rock in less than six minutes when The Rock came back to Chicago attempting to rule the populace. The following night, Austin was set up and held at gun point by Vince McMahon who tried to force him to defend the City in a rematch with The Rock. Austin seeing Vince wouldn’t stop until he got his way refused to do so, and simply handed Chicago to The Rock before knocking him out cold and stunning him with the Stone Cold Stunner. The citizens of Chicago applauded Steve Austin for his decision and cheered him out of the city, infuriating Vince McMahon. Chicago news reporter Gennifer Flowers then interviewed The Rock. The Rock was posed a question about how he would conduct affairs as the President of the United States. He responded by stating to her that the title “Ruler” would sound better than “President” and he would transform the White House into a palace. Even though The Rock was undeniably Villainous, he started to become wildly popular with the citizens of Chicago who surprisingly embraced the bad guy image that their crime kingpin was potraying. The Rock established several much-quoted catchphrases during his public addresses to the citizens of Chicago including "If/Do you smell what The Rock is cookin'", "Lay the Smackdown", "Take that (object) shine it up real nice, turn that sum-bitch sideways, and stick it straight up your candy ass!", "It doesn't matter what you think!" (immediately after asking for the interviewer's opinion), "It doesn't matter what your name is!" (immediately after asking for the persons name), "Know your role, and shut your mouth!", "Don't give me all that monkey crap!, "Who is this roody pooh", ", "Jabroni" and "Just bring it!" In essence, it was a reversal of his Rocky Maivia persona, where he was cheered instead of being booed as he was "supposed to be". The Corporate Champion-26 The Rock soon started to love the people again as all Johnson ever wanted was to be loved back and he soon slowly started to become a hero once more. The Rock also became famous for referring to himself in the third person, starting many sentences with "The Rock says...", "Finally...The Rock has come back to..(city name)", and occasionally following up statements with "... or so The Rock has heard." Johnson's popularity as The Rock gave him the confidence to leave Chicago and attempt to win over Los Angeles one of the two major cities of the U.S. The Rock was successful making him the new hero of Los Angeles at age 26, thus becoming the first flagship hero of African-American descent in Los Angeles history and at the time the youngest flagship hero ever. Immediately after calming LA as his home, however, The Rock turned evil again, siding with Vince McMahon and Shane McMahon as the crown jewel of their "Corporation". The Rock began to feud with the deranged hero Mankind over the city of LA in which control over the city changed back and forth between the two, first when Mankind beat The Rock with the help of Steve Austin. The Rock once again captured the city of Los Angeles in a bloody battle where the only way a person could lose was to tell the citizens of LA that they quit. The fight saw The Rock Knocking Mankind unconscious and using a tape recording of Mankind saying "I quit" to trick the people of LA. This latest reign did not last long, however. In their next fight, Mankind beat The Rock using a forklift. This feud lasted until the next month, where The Rock regained the City of LA after The Big Show, a corporation member, chokeslammed Mankind off a building. With Mankind out of the way, The Rock had to defend his right to LA against the most popular hero in America Steve Austin. The Rock lost the City to Austin that night, and continued his feud with Austin for three months although never fully winning the city back. Johnson eventually became a hero once more after he betrayed Vince McMahon and established a feud with the, then Villainous, Undertaker and the Corporate Ministry around the west coast, and would sometimes find himself fighting alongside Steve Austin. His feud with the Undertaker ended when he was soundly defeated by the undead villain. The Rock, then feuded with the villain Mr. Ass, including an infamous "Kiss My Ass" battle in Denver. In the fall, the Rock found himself in several opportunities to become the flagship hero of a city, both in LA, Chicago, and Detroit. Rock 'n' Sock Connection-27 He teamed with now former enemy Mankind to create the "Rock 'n' Sock Connection" and the two won the City of Detroit. The team was regarded as one of the most entertaining teams in recent memory, where Mankind would imitate The Rock, while The Rock would mostly ignore Mankind. The team was also involved in a segment called “This is Your Life” on a media show in LA, in which Mankind brought out people from The Rock's past, such as his high school girlfriend and gym teacher. The segment is to this day the single highest rated segment in terms of viewership in Los Angeles television history. The Rock then battled in a six man hero and villain fight in Memphis. The Rock then fought in the annual Royal Rumble between Heroes and villains to see who will have power over the city of Las Vegas. The Rock lasted until he and the Big Show were the final two men. The Rock bested the Big Show and became the coveted champion of Las Vegas but The Big Show was later able to prove that he was wrongfully defeated since he was hit with a tranquilizer by dead shot. The two then fought in a rematch for Las Vegas which saw the Big Show come out on top after Shane McMahon interfered, sabotaging The Rock. The Rock later defeated The Big Show to complete the trilogy for Las Vegas. The Rock, The Big Show, Mick Foley and Triple H then all fought each other over the city of Los Angeles. Each would be champion had a McMahon in their corner funding and backing them—for Triple H, his girlfriend Stephanie McMahon; for Mick Foley, the matriarch Linda McMahon; for The Rock, Vince McMahon; and in Big Show's corner, Shane McMahon. Triple H retained control over Los Angeles when Vince turned on The Rock, shooting him Twice before he and triple H began to mug him. The Rock once again won Los Angeles from Triple H after Steve Austin made a brief return and intervened on The Rock's behalf. The People's Champion-28 Over the next couple of months The Rock feuded with Triple H over LA, going on to have several classic Fights, such as a “fight to the death” battle against The Game for LA, funded by Shawn Michaels. The only rule is if somebody interferes in the fight on a combatant’s behalf the other fighter will win. The Rock would lose the fight as a result of Undertaker's interference attacking Triple H. The following night, The Rock would get his revenge, and along with The Undertaker, took out the entire McMahon-Helmsley regime. The Rock would later win LA again against Triple H in a fight pitting himself, Kane, and Undertaker versus Vince McMahon, Shane McMahon and Triple H. The Rock would go on to defend the City against heroes and villains such as Chris Benoit, Kurt Angle, Triple H, Kane, The Undertaker, and Shane McMahon. The Rock later lost LA to Kurt Angle. During this time, he feuded with his cousin gone bad Rikishi (after he made accusations that The Rock called him to run over Steve Austin) and defeated him. He also participated in the 6 Man brawl for it all over the city of Los Angeles, in which he was unsuccessful. The Rock feuded with Kurt Angle over the city of LA, and the feud was soon settled in grand fashion. In a battle that saw The Rock get up after an Olympic Slam and Kurt getting up after a Rock Bottom and The People's Elbow (at different times), The Rock finally came out on top, delivering a second Rock Bottom to reclaim the city of LA under his defense. Afterwards, The Rock feuded with the new defender of Las Vegas Steve Austin. The Rock went into the fight as defender of LA, but was defeated again by Austin, after a shocking turn from the rattlesnake, who used Vince McMahon to win the city. Jim Ross is famously quoted as saying "Austin has sold his soul to the devil to get back to the top". After losing to Austin in a rematch the following night, he went on hiatus from being a superhero to fulfill one of his lifelong dreams of becoming a Chef and opening up his own restaurant in New York City. It was also during this time that his wife Dany gave birth to their daughter, Simone Alexandra. Dwayne now tight for cash decides to become a bounty hunter for a man named Walker who promised Dwayne that he would give him enough money to pay for his restaurant and feed his daughter after only 10 jobs. 10 jobs soon turned into 20 during which he is dispatched to a nightclub to retrieve a championship ring from a football player, and after doing so is assaulted by one of Walker's other collectors. Angry, he confronts Walker and tells him that he wants out of the business. Walker talks him into one last bounty - retrieve Walker's son Travis from a small mining town in Brazil and Walker will give him enough money to open his own restaurant. Dwayne accepts and leaves for Brazil. When Dwayne arrives in the town of El Dorado he meets with the man running the mining operation, Mr. Hatcher. Hatcher gives Dwayne his blessing to grab Travis, but reneges when he finds out that Travis has discovered a missing golden artifact called "El Gato do Diabo". Dwayne confronts Hatcher and his men in the local bar and leaves with Travis. On the way back to the airfield, Travis forces their Jeep off the road and into the jungle. There he tries to escape but is re-captured by Dwayne. After an unfortunate encounter with some local monkeys, the two find themselves in the camp of the local resistance movement. At the resistance encampment, Travis convinces the rebels that Dwayne works for Hatcher and was sent to kill them all. After a prolonged fight, Dwayne gains the upper hand before the rebel leader Mariana intervenes. She wants Travis, as the Gato can be used to ensure the locals can free themselves from Hatcher. Hatcher suddenly attacks the camp, killing many rebels. Dwayne, Travis, and Mariana escape the camp and Dwayne makes Mariana a deal: she helps him get Travis to the airfield in exchange for the Gato. After some searching, Travis leads them to a cave behind a waterfall where the Gato is located. They retrieve it and begin the journey back. On the way back, Mariana chastises Travis for wanting to sell the artifact, but Travis argues that he actually did want to give it to a museum. Mariana gives the two men Konlobos, a toxic fruit that paralyzes the eater. As she tells Dwayne which direction the airfield is, she leaves them with the fire to keep the animals away. After waking up able to move, Dwayne hauls Travis to the airfield. The local pilot, Declan, tells Dwayne that Mariana was captured earlier by Hatcher and will probably be killed. Travis pleads with Dwayne to help, and the two head into town to rescue her. Using a cow stampede for cover, the two begin their assault on Hatcher's goons. Travis becomes trapped by gunfire in a bus, and Dwayne saves him before the bus explodes. Hatcher tells his brother to take Mariana and the Gato and flee, but they are stopped by Travis. Hatcher confronts Dwayne, who offers him the chance to leave town still. Hatcher refuses, and is confronted by the townspeople who shoot him before he can leave. Travis gives the Gato to Mariana before leaving with Dwayne, who tells him that despite all they've been through he must still return Travis to the U.S. Back in the U.S., Travis is delivered to his dad who begins to verbally and physically abuse him. Dwayne asks to celebrate with them and gives Walker and his men Konlobos. As they are paralyzed, Dwayne uncuffs Travis and the duo leave together, with Travis continuing to jokingly annoy Dwayne. Dwayne would end up splitting Walkers money with Travis before the two went their separate ways. The Rock would return to being a Superhero after the heroes of Europe and Canada united and “invaded” America. The Heroes of America stood united to defend their country against the invading heroes who were looking to be the new defenders of America after they deemed America’s current heroes incompetent. The Rock would decide which side of the American/Alliance wars he would align himself with. After Vince McMahon, on America’s side, urged the Rock to "give the people what they want," the Rock delivered a Rock Bottom to Vince. The Rock seemed to have joined the Alliance, and smiled, shaking Shane McMahon's hand, but quickly drew him in for a Rock Bottom and a People's Elbow signaling that he had sided with America. The Rock defeated Booker T to claim the city Alliance occupied country of Miami, his hometown. He would later lose Miami to Chris Jericho, only to win it back a few weeks later. The Rock was also involved in an altercation which saw him defeat Steve Austin in a Classic fight to seemingly end The Alliance once and for all. The Rock then lost Miami to Chris Jericho again, who would go on later to become the first ever defender of both Los Angeles and Miami. The War was not completely over however; when it came out that Vince McMahon had employed the fiendish NWO to do is evil bidding and act as his muscle. The Rock began a feud with Hollywood Hulk Hogan, which ended with a victory. This fight is one of the most memorable battles of all time pitting "Icon vs. Icon". It saw the Toronto citizens audibly cheer for Hogan, who was the Villain, after every move. The populace also clearly booed The Rock, who was their defending hero. After The Rock defeated Hogan the American/Alliance war was officially over. The Rock would then become Champion of Miami and Los Angeles the latter of which for a record breaking 7th time. He defeated Kurt Angle and The Undertaker in a classic battle, after he hit the Rock Bottom on Kurt Angle. He would LA and Miami to the Villainous next big thing, beast incarnate Brock Lesnar in a fight that saw the citizens turn on The Rock again and cheer for Lesnar. The Rock would once again take a hiatus from being a super hero seeing as he was physically fatigued and he didn’t want to risk his health and life over people who were unappreciative of it; not while he had his family who desperately wanted more time with Dwayne. Dwayne went back to Miami with his family and once again became a bounty hunter for money while also taking a job as a DSS federal agent. After 5 months of doing this and being with his family, his mind started to wonder and his thoughts started to fester. He couldn’t understand how he could be a hero and only want to protect the populace but the people still root against him while other heroes like Superman always have the people’s love. It’s almost like the beginning of his crime fighting career all over again. The Rock's then came back as an Anti-Hero where he didn’t want to harm the citizens of America he just wanted to embarrass and lay the smackdown on all the heroes they look up to instead of him. The Rock then publicly started to criticize reformed hero Hulk Hogan. Their rematch ended with The Rock claiming victory again, with assistance from Vince McMahon and Sylvain Grenier who had their own score to settle with the Hulkster. The Rock later drafted himself to the West coast only and started a feud with The Hurricane and other west coast heroes. He also went on live television, where he played the guitar and sang songs mocking different cities in North America, which culminated in a "Rock concert" where The Rock mocked the city of Sacramento because of the Sacramento Kings' inability to beat the Los Angeles Lakers. After putting down the city of Sacramento and singing about how he intended to leave as soon as possible, he concluded the song with, "I'll be sure to come back when the Lakers beat the Kings in May!" The crowd booed him vociferously. The Rock also slammed Canada in a song as well, saying "Canadians have no class/That's why they can kiss the People's Ass." When Steve Austin returned, they once again feuded, with the Rock defeating Austin; this was the first time the Rock defeated Austin in a globally televised fight, and Austin's last major appearance as a superhero. The Rock then had a feud with former European superhero Bill Goldberg. The Rock lost in the fight against Goldberg where both heroes received a mixed reaction from the Citizens. After that, The Rock became a full-fledged superhero once more by betraying Chris Jericho and Christian. After The Rock declared Christian his favorite hero, Christian began calling himself the New People's champion and labeling his fans as "his peeps". As a culmination of the feud, The Rock and Booker T defeated Chris Jericho and Christian. After this Dwayne took an extended break to be with his family and after 10 months of no hero work returned to help his friend Mick Foley bring an end to his war with Evolution and Randy Orton. Rock also hosted his own version of "This is Your Life" for Foley on a live talk show. Rock and Foley went on to lose to the chosen one Orton, the legendary Ric Flair, and Brass Body Batista in a globally televised fight when Orton beat Foley. Dwayne then seemingly retired from being a superhero for good and put all of his focus in bounty hunting and working with the DSS. After a year and a half on the job, Dwayne hears about a carjacking from a train involving Dominic Toretto, Mia Toretto and Brian O’Conner goes wrong, three DEA agents are killed by Zizi and the former three are blamed for the action. The killing of the DEA agents prompts the attention of Johnson. After Capturing Dom, Mia, Brian, and their friend Vince, Johnson proceeds in a convoy to detain them. The convoy is ambushed and the leading SUV was hit by an RPG, fired from a rooftop. Johnson witnesses the deaths of his four friends and agents in the ambush (Chato, Fusco, Wilkes and Macroy). Eventually he is stuck on the ground and watches a nearby SUV get destroyed by two grenades. Killers advance on Johnson from around a corner but are all shot by Toretto, O'Conner, and Vince. After killing all the people trying to attack Johnson, Toretto goes to Johnson and reach his hand towards Johnson on the ground, then Johnson grabs his arm, Toretto picks him up, and gets Johnson to safety, making them former enemies. Johnson then sides with Toretto and O'Conner by helping them steal Hernan Reyes' vault full of cash to get his revenge. He aids them by smashing through the back wall of the room using his Gurkah LAPV. Later, he arrives with Elena Neves, and shoots Reyes twice, avenging his team. He refuses to let Toretto and O'Conner go but gives them a 24-hour window to escape. Johnson says "Toretto, I'll see you soon." then, Toretto replies "No, you won't". A year later, Johnson is "questioning" an apprehended suspect to obtain the whereabouts of Owen Shaw, and believing that Shaw and his team are much more advanced than he's used to dealing with, he seeks Toretto for help. He approaches Dom with the mission, but knowing full well that his former nemesis would turn it down; he brings with him the photos of Letty in order to coerce him from his retirement. Johnson and Toretto come to an agreement - if Toretto and his team stop Shaw, Johnson will grant them all full pardons, which would allow them to return to the United States. Johnson plays an integral role in assisting Toretto and the team. At one point, he indirectly saves Toretto's life when he follows him one night (he planted a tracking device on Toretto's sports car). Toretto and Shaw have what appears to be a one-on-one non-physical confrontation, but a red dot appears on Dominic's chest revealing one of Shaw's snipers in the vicinity. A red dot then appears on Shaw's chest, which is revealed to be from Johnson' rifle. During the tank chase, he and his crew follow the action on a helicopter and with Letty secured by Dominic, Johnson and his crew apprehend Shaw. Johnson and the rest of the crew believe the mission to be over, but Shaw reveals that he has Mia as hostage. In exchange for his freedom, he would let Mia free. The British military refuses to let Shaw go, but Johnson quickly takes the side of Toretto and forces Shaw's freedom. Shaw then asks if a member of Johnson' team is coming with him, Riley steps forward revealing herself as a double agent within the DSS working for Shaw. He and the team then chase after Shaw and end up inside the plane, engaging in a two-on-two battle alongside Toretto against Shaw and Klaus. After defeating Klaus, he approaches Letty and Riley, and tosses a spear gun to Letty (presumably to get revenge for Riley's betrayal), Letty taunts Riley, saying "Wrong Team, Bitch!", Riley exchanges glances with Johnson (noticeably angry with him), Letty then shoots Riley out of the plane, killing her. Dwayne then enlisted in the U.S. Army after the emergence of Cobra and joined the US militaries most elite unit the G.I. Joes also becoming their resident chef if you smell what the rock is cooking. Dwayne goes by the codename Roadblock and during his first mission with the team he is standing guard with fellow Joe, Duke. They are overlooking the funeral of General Flagg, which is taking place at Arlington National Cemetery. Cobra attacks the funeral with a Rattler plane. Before anyone is hurt, Roadblock and Duke shoot it down, killing the pilot. Roadblock is then part of a Joe team attempting to keep Cobra Commander prisoner in the Rocky Mountains. The ninja Storm Shadow manages to rescue the Commander, though he himself is captured by Roadblock. While in an American embassy that is being looted, Roadblock threatens a man who is intending to burn an American flag. Roadblock aims his weapon at the man's head, asking him to "desist in your actions or I will be obliged to reduce your head to a fine red mist." When the threatened man points out how looters are stealing typewriters, Roadblock states that "Nobody ever died for a typewriter." The man backs down. Duke has become the leader of the G.I. Joe unit, which is framed for stealing nuclear warheads from Pakistan by Zartan, who is impersonating the President of the United States. The unit is subsequently decimated in a military air strike with Duke seemingly among the casualties. The only survivors are Roadblock, Flint, and Lady Jaye. Meanwhile, Storm Shadow and Firefly rescue Cobra Commander from an underground maximum-security prison in Germany. Storm Shadow is injured during the escape and retreats to a temple in the Himalayas to recover. Upon learning that he is alive, the Blind Master, leader of the Arashikage Clan, sends Snake Eyes and his apprentice Jinx, Storm Shadow's cousin, to capture Storm Shadow so he can answer for the murder of his uncle the Hard Master. Roadblock, Flint, and Lady Jaye return to the United States where they set up a base of operations in a rundown gym. After Zartan announces that Cobra will replace the Joes as America's elite special forces unit, Lady Jaye deduces that someone is impersonating the President, and Roadblock leads them to General Joseph Colton, who provides them with weapons, and helps them infiltrate a fundraising event that the President will be attending. Lady Jaye steals a sample of the President's DNA and confirms that he is Zartan. They escape after a confrontation with Firefly and Zandar, the head of the U.S. Secret Service's Presidential Detail and a member of Cobra. Snake Eyes and Jinx locate and capture Storm Shadow after a battle with ninjas and take him to Japan, where Storm Shadow reveals that Zartan murdered the Hard Master, and that he joined Cobra to avenge his uncle. Storm Shadow then accompanies Snake Eyes and Jinx as they join the Joes' efforts to stop Cobra. Zartan invites the world leaders to a summit at historic Fort Sumter, where he blackmails them into disabling their nuclear arsenals, and reveals that he has created Project Zeus: seven orbital kinetic bombardment weapons of mass destruction at his command. He destroys central London to prove his superiority, and threatens to destroy other capitals if the countries don't submit to Cobra. Storm Shadow betrays Cobra Commander and kills Zartan, revealing Cobra's deception to the world leaders. While Snake Eyes, Jinx, and Flint fight Cobra's soldiers, Cobra Commander activates the remaining six weapons and instructs Firefly to protect the launch device. Firefly is killed in combat by Roadblock, who deactivates and destroys the orbital weapons. Meanwhile, Colton and Lady Jaye rescue the President. Cobra Commander escapes during the battle and Storm Shadow disappears after avenging his uncle. The real President addresses the nation at a White House ceremony where Roadblock, Lady Jaye, Flint, Jinx, and Snake Eyes are commemorated as heroes. Colton presents Roadblock with an M1911 pistol that belonged to General George S. Patton, to use when he finally finds Cobra Commander and to avenge Duke. Roadblock proudly raises the weapon and fires a single shot in honor of his fallen comrades. He, other Joes, and a large portion of the 107th infantry are captured when they think they are going after Cobra but really stumble across Cobras leader organization neo Nazi group Hydra. Roadblock is originally captured along with Hawk, General Hollingsworth, Bucky Barns, Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, James Montgomery Falsworth, and Jacues Dernier. He violently escapes from captivity with the rest of the 107th unit thanks to the help of Captain America and they organize the resistance movement winning a crucial battle against Hydra. After coming home, Dwayne’s wife Dany gave him divorce papers siting that she wants to split because of Dwayne never being at home always leaving her and their daughter alone, her having to worry if she’s ever going to get a call saying that he was KIA, and her personal belief that they just fell out of love with each other. They announced to the world they were splitting up amicably and intended to spend the rest of their lives together as best friends. Dwayne then went back to work as Roadblock and in another incident, Roadblock and Chuckles escort a Harvard-educated African prince back to his homeland, to help him stabilize a power struggle. Despite the Joes' assistance in saving the prince's life (who is a capable fighter in his own right), the man evicts all foreign embassies from his soil. Roadblock is then chosen to go into space with the Star Brigade, a small team of Joe members. They travel on board the Joes' own space shuttle, the Defiant. The team fights rampaging robots inside an asteroid that threatens all of Earth. The Joes, along with the Oktober Guard, destroy the asteroid, saving billions of lives. Roadblock is then on his way to a cooking competition, where he ends up on a civilian plane loaded with Cobra Vipers. Roadblock acquires a rocket launcher from the cargo hold, parachutes out of the plane, and destroys it with the weapon. With the apparent defeat of Cobra and Hydra, The Joe team spends a whole year inactive. When Cobra is revealed to be a threat yet again, Roadblock, now making a living as a chef, eagerly answers the call to reform the team. He is one of those stricken by the nanite virus but recovers. Dwayne soon begins a relationship with former girlfriend of Captain America and Howling Commando Gabe Jones, S.S.R./S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Peggy Carter. Dwayne also gains his own television cooking show. It ends up that Tomax and Xamot, Cobra operatives, own the show; they decide to have the studios destroyed to cover up money laundering crimes. Roadblock ends up fighting overeager Dreadnoks on stage, which just increases his popularity, including sales of his Dwayne Johnson Grill. Dwayne soon left the Joes and continued to live off his cooking show and grills he also opened up his own restaurant in the middle of Times Square called Dallas BBQ. Though Dwayne was living a peaceful life now in somewhat of a role reversal with his ex-wife as he was at home and Peggy was in the action. Dwayne started being called out by a superhero whose popularity in America could rival or be above any superhero before him including Hulk Hogan, Stone Cold Steve Austin, and himself The Rock; that heroes name is John Cena and he is “Evolved”. Dwayne kept quiet and never responded to Cena, not wanting to get back in that lifestyle and knowing full well that the current crop of heroes and villains are in a whole other league than him. He knows that he is a street level crime fighter while the heroes of today seem to all have a super power. Public opinion of “Super Cena” was polarizing at best as half of the populace would absolutely love him and chant “Let’s go Cena” while the other half of the citizens would chant “Cena Sucks” whenever John graced them with his presence. To Cena’s credit he never once let the people get to him and never had the thought of becoming a villain ever cross his mind; he knew he was born to be a hero. The question on everybody’s mind ever since Dwayne retired and Cena rose to stardom is who would win Rock or Cena. The Evolved one got so sick of everyone always asking him that he decided to call out the great one every single chance he got. For Cena it was nothing personal he just wanted to prove his naysayers wrong. Dwayne on the other hand took it very personal and though he had no intentions of fighting Cena, it gave Dwayne a lifelong dislike for John Cena. After a recent call out of Dwayne that his girlfriend Peggy thought went too far, she ordered Dwayne to defend himself and told him that he doesn’t have to take Cena’s verbal lashings; All he has to do is become super. Peggy took Dwayne to Dr. James Andrews, a doctor who was once employed by Rolle Industries and S.H.I.E.L.D and now works freelance, to cosmetically and synthetically give Dwayne a super power. The procedure made Dwayne have the ability to turn his body into stone at will while also being able to conduct electricity in both his stone form and normal form. This procedure greatly enhanced his strength and durability while he slightly lost his speed and agility. Dwayne would need training before he went back to being a Hero and was given that in the Immortal City, a secret S.H.I.E.L.D. base. When Dwayne was finally ready, The Rock appeared live on TV for the first time in almost seven years. During a lengthy public address, he addressed the fans, Michael Cole, The Miz and John Cena, calling Cena a "big fat bowl of Fruity Pebbles", as a response to all the interviews Cena has done on The Rock for the last couple of years. The Rock claimed to love being a superhero, having been born into the superhero community, a claim Cena argued. After numerous appearances via satellite, The Rock appeared to finally confront Cena, with whom he had been feuding with through Twitter. He made fun of Cena's clothing, calling him a "homeless Power Ranger" and "Vanilla Ice". After he and Cena exchanged insults, The Miz and Alex Riley appeared and attacked The Rock. He fended off Miz and Riley, then Cena blindsided him with the Attitude Adjustment. The Rock came to the fight between Cena and The Miz. As revenge for the Attitude Adjustment Cena had given him the previous night, The Rock hit Cena with the Rock Bottom, allowing the evil Miz to beat him and reclaim the City of Los Angeles. He then debuted his Stone Watcher form for the world to see and hit The Miz with the People's Elbow. The next night, Cena challenged The Rock to a fight. The fight would take place a year in advance so that the two combatants could train and totally prepare for each other so they could face the best version of the other infront of the whole world to see. The Rock accepted the challenge. They then worked together to fend off an attack by The Corre, which at the time consisted of Wade Barrett, Heath Slater, Justin Gabriel, and Ezekiel Jackson. Despite their rivalry, The Rock and Cena joined forces and defeated Awesome Truth when The Rock beat The Miz after the People's Elbow. After the impromptu fight, The Rock gave Cena a Rock Bottom stating that no one is going to beat him up until he gets his hands on him first. Leading up to their big clash, The Rock and Cena had several verbal confrontations on live talk shows and local and national news broadcasts. The Rock hosted his first "Rock Concert" in 8 years, mocking Cena in his songs. He opined that, having beaten Hulk Hogan and Stone Cold Steve Austin on previous globally televised fights, beating Cena would make him the greatest Superhero of all time. The Rock then faced Cena in a fight hyped for a year and billed with the tagline "Once in a Lifetime". When an overconfident Cena attempted the People's Elbow on The Rock, he countered with a Rock Bottom for the win. The next night, The Rock praised Cena for putting up a good fight, calling their match "an honor". He then vowed to once again become the protector of Los Angeles. The Rock appeared on the David Letterman show 3 months later and announced he would face whoever was terrorizing or protecting Los Angeles in 6 months to reclaim “his city” and “give the people what they want”. During the show, he encountered the current Anti Hero of Los Angeles with villainous affiliation CM Punk, Daniel Bryan, and John Cena, all of whom expressed a desire to face him. He later saved Cena from an assault by Big Show, only to be laid out by CM Punk. 5 months later, The Rock returned to Los Angeles to confront his opponent, the reigning Anti Hero CM Punk. He also made his first Miami appearance as a superhero in ten years, attacking Team Rhodes Scholars with a Rock Bottom to Damien Sandow and a People's Elbow to Cody Rhodes. The Rock then closed out the Jay Leno Show with one of his famous "Rock concerts", leading to a brawl with CM Punk. The following week, The Rock was attacked by The Shield. Vince McMahon then asserted that if The Shield attacked The Rock in his fight with CM Punk, Punk would be arrested and imprisoned on sight giving protection of the city to The Rock. During their fight Punk defeated The Rock after The Shield interfered. McMahon was about to arrest Punk, however, at The Rock's request, he instead restarted the fight. This culminated in The Rock defeating Punk to become the protector of Los Angeles for the 8th time, a win which marked The Rock's first time being a protector of a city in over ten years. Punk received a rematch with The Rock a month later, with the added stipulation that if The Rock used his Stone form he would concede defeat and give the city back to Punk, but Rock beat Punk to remain the protector of Los Angeles. The Rock then resumed his rivalry with John Cena, with Cena blaming his personal and professional troubles on his loss to The Rock the previous year. In a globally televised fight, Rock lost to Cena making Cena the new protector of Los Angeles, ending his reign at 70 days. The Rock was still entitled a re-match against Cena to complete the trilogy but, The Rock did not appear due to legitimately almost dying in their last fight and him needing the proper time to recover. In The Rock’s first televised appearance since the fight he said that if he would never fight again, he would be very content with that, but ultimately did not rule out a return. A year later, The Rock returned along with Hulk Hogan and Stone Cold Steve Austin to give a joint interview as the 3 best Los Angeles protectors of all time. The Rock said that John Cena wouldn’t fight in the name of Hustle, Loyalty and Respect, unless someone 29 years ago, vowed to eat their vitamins and say their prayers, referring to Hulk Hogan's motto. He had also said that Daniel Bryan would rise against the authority, but that wouldn't happen unless a certain bald-headed SOB had the guts to not only cross the boss but whip his candy ass, referring to Stone Cold's legendary rivalry with Mr. McMahon. The three then said their catchphrases, Hogan and Rock hugged, and to end their conversation, they celebrated with Stone Cold's trademark beer toast. Currently Dwayne lives in Miami, Florida with his Wife Peggy and their two children, a son and daughter. Dwayne also travels the world as a hands on motivational speaker providing everyday people with “wake up calls” helping them get their life back together. Although he hasn’t fought as a superhero since his fight with the Evolved John Cena, Dwayne keeps an open mind to coming back saying that there is always some roody poo who is waiting to know their role and shut their mouth, who want to get checked into the smackdown hotel on the corner of know your role boulevard and jabroni drive, who’s waiting for him to lay the smackdown on all their candy asses. IF YOU SMELLLLLLLLLLLLLLL, WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKIN!